The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 214
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. When he returns home, Mary Jane is concerned about Peter because of the lack of time he spends at home.Peter had all but abandoned his identity of Peter Parker following the events of the Pursuit story arc. Peter tells his wife that he wanted her to go somewhere safe since Mary has their address. However, Mary Jane refuses to leave from her home and points out the strain his own double-identity is causing on their marriage. When she suggests that Peter's double identity is the same as Typhoid Mary, Peter denies it. He tells her that Mary has a personality disorder and her other identities are kill.Peter states that Typhoid Mary suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. This is due to changes in mental health diagnostics. Modern psychiatric diagnostics suggest that she actually suffers from Dissasociative Identity Disorder. Seeing that Peter has a piece of Bloody Mary's armor, she accuses her husband of being obsessed with the villain. The wall-crawler assures his wife that he loves only her, saying that he is concerned about the danger posed by Mary's multiple identities. This gets through to Mary Jane, who comes to agree that Typhoid Mary is disturbed since all women suffer from some kind of identity crisis or another because of the roles that society pushes on them. As Peter patches up his damaged costume, she decides to trust Peter to do the right thing, even though he sometimes does it the wrong way. Hearing this makes Peter realize that his wife can read him so well, and wishes he could bring himself to talk to her about his recent troubles. Back out on the streets, Spider-Man's first stop is a pay phone to make call to Joe Robertson at the Daily Bugle. Meanwhile, Mary Walker passes by Joe Morray's home just as he is returning home and has a fainting spell. Falling for this, Joe helps the woman up and invites her into his house. Inside he offers to make Mary some food, telling her to make herself at home. As Joe brags about his wealth, Mary turns on the television. She happens upon a news story about Bloody Mary and seeing an artists rendition of her alter-ego, she begins changing into Typhoid Mary. Not far away, Spider-Man is heading to Joe Morray's home, figuring that is the likely place for her to strike next. By this time, Joe has noticed Mary's transformation into Typhoid and is instantly aroused. He then begins trying to seduce her, telling her that if what he does to her kills her, she'll love the way she ends up going. Spider-Man arrives on the roof just then and spots Typhoid Mary with Joe. Inside, Morray begins telling her about the pain he intends to inflict upon her. This triggers a transformation into Bloody Mary. Using her telekinetic powers to summon knives from the kitchen. The blades graze Joe as they turn into Bloody Mary's new suit of armor. Furious over Morray's treatment of women, she intends to inflict a great deal of pain upon him until he is dead. That's when Spider-Man comes crashing in through the skylight to stop her. Joe is thankful for the wall-crawler's intervention, but Spider-Man webs him up, explaining that he is only saving Morray's life so he can face justice for his crimes. Bloody Mary is furious at the wall-crawler's interference and attacks him. She is convinced that Spider-Man is no better than the men she hunts down and kills. To justify this she tosses a newspaper report accusing the web-slinger of murdering Gwen Stacy.This newspaper article is likely from the Daily Bugle which wrongly accused the wall-crawler for Gwen Stacy's death. She was actually killed by the Green Goblin, as seen in . This startles Spider-Man long enough to make him pause. When he tries to explain to Bloody Mary what really happened, she attacks him again. The web-slinger tries to convince her not to fight, questioning her mission. Bloody Mary decides to change tactics and changes back into Typhoid Mary. Spider-Man is still on the defensive and convinces Typhoid to let Mary Walker to talk. Suddenly, a new personality -- which Spider-Man later dubs Walker -- comes to the fore. This woman is aware of the crimes she committed in her other identities. Horrified by what her other alter-egos had done and begins to cry. This is when Joe Morray shoots himself, however, he doesn't seriously injure himself because he has been webbed up. With the danger passed, Walker explains how her fractured personalities are the results of abuses she experienced as a child.Up until this point it was a long believed that an injury inflicted upon her during a run-in with Matt Murdock early on in his career resulted in Mary Walker's multiple personalities, as seen in . This would mark the first time Mary suggests that she experienced abuse prior to that. This is explored further in - . When Spider-Man asks Walker if she has any friends who can help, she explains the only person is a woman named Mary Jane, someone who she never met before. Feeling sympathetic toward Walker's situation, the wall-crawler promises to get her the help she needs. Making a call to the authorities, Walker is turned over to the custody of John Jameson so she can be transported to Ravencroft Institute for psychiatric help. | NextIssue = The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #14 | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Peter and MJ's Brownstone Residence Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}